Boxing Love
by Kagome6695
Summary: InuYasha is new to Shikon College,and stumbles upon Kagome training. She wants to become a famous boxer, with the help of InuYasha it might become possible! There will be many obstacles in their way but will their growing love make them survive it?
1. Love At First Punch!

Kagome6695: HI EVERYONE! I'm sorry I never completed my first story! I totally lost interest in it, and it was very amateurish. So, I decided to make it up to all my readers of my first story and make an even better story! I hope you will enjoy this story! And I will try to update every chapter each week, IF my mom isn't being a b****. So, let's go check it out with the cast!

InuYasha: God, I can't believe we're doing MORE work…

Kagome: Oh InuYasha, I will love this story! I get to act all tough! *Flexes with arms going downward and looking nothing but tough… XD*

Sango: HENTAI!!! *Slaps Miroku into the nearest tree.

Miroku: *Whispers*: Ow… *Slides down the tree painfully.*

Kagome6695: Before any more injuries are done, we should get right on with this!!!

Warning: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES! But I may own a couple of people that isn't from the series!!!

**Boxing Love**

**Chapter 1: Love at First Punch!**

Kagome panted slightly from repeated jabs she had done to the poor punching bag. The bag was slightly ripping apart where she had punched at repeatedly. Kagome stood up straight and wiped away the excess sweat away from her forehead with her arm and she began to do some more jabs at the punching bag. Unbeknownst to her, a golden-eyed figure was staring at her from the doorway.

The gym room had a pool table, punching bags, treadmills, and three arcade games. The punching bags were faced away from the door, and the treadmills surrounded it lying against the white walls of the gym rooms. The pool table stood in the middle and next to the door was a water fountain for those who forgot to bring drinks. The arcade games stood on the opposite side of where the door was and the windows went by three's on two of the walls, since the other walls were connected to another room.

InuYasha had barely come to this school and when he was lost one day, he saw the raven-haired beauty practicing her kicks and jabs at the punching bag. Sometimes he saw her practicing with another girl; Sango he believed was called, and saw them in another room which was the boxing room battling as if it was a real boxing match.

He couldn't believe that a girl that was known as the "nicest and intellectual" girl in school was a boxer! He continued to stare as she kept that determined look on her face as she continued to jab at the weary punching bag.

While he kept watching her, Kagome had no idea that she was being watched. Until IT happened…

InuYasha had unknowingly walked toward Kagome and Kagome instantly felt his presence and swiftly turned around and punched him on his right cheek. He fell down with a loud crash, and his eyes widened as he grabbed at his wounded cheek.

Kagome stood there in a defensive position, glaring at him. "What are you doing here at a private time!" she yelled at him.

"I was… I saw you the other day and I wanted to watch you…" InuYasha confessed…

Kagome blushed slightly but it went unnoticed by the hanyou, she stood up again and lent her hand. "Sorry, about that. I get really defensive and I go into defense mode when I'm practicing."

"It's okay," InuYasha said as he grabbed her hand and stood up.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked curiously.

"InuYasha. You don't have to tell me yours Kagome."

Kagome instantly blushed at the way her name rolled off his kissable lips.

"Okay. So, how long did you watch me?"

"Ever since I stumbled along you practicing which should be roughly about a week. I'm new here and I got lost one day, and I saw you practicing." InuYasha said as he rubbed his now bruising cheek. 'Man she has a good right hook!'

"Oh man! That's going to bruise…" she said as she lightly touched his cheeks.

He closed his eyes at how soft and gentle she was with his cheek. 'As a boxer, she really is gentle when she wants to be.'

'Man… He's the most gorgeous hanyou I've seen…' Kagome thought as she saw him closing his eyes… 'What would it be like to… kiss him…' Kagome mentally shook her head. 'What am I doing! Thinking of kissing a total stranger…' She took her hand off his cheek, and turned to grab her things.

"Well, you interrupted my boxing session…" Kagome said as she tried to fight off her blush.

"I completely apologize for my actions…" InuYasha said sincerely… His eyes trailed down her hour glass figure. He almost drooled but he wiped the little bit that came out of his mouth just seconds before Kagome turned around.

"Well, do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Well, let me go take a quick shower and grab a change of clothes." Kagome said as grabbed his hand and walked out of the door to her dorm that was a few minutes away from the gym.

InuYasha blushed at how her hands fit in his. And he instantly realized he was going to see HER room! His eyes widened at this realization and instantly blushed.

Soon, they came to a stop in front of a white door. Kagome set down her gym bag and grabbed her card key and swiped it into the card locking system, and it went from red to green and she opened her door and grabbed her stuff.

InuYasha was definitely impressed with how her sense of style was. She had a red love seat in the living room, with a black plasma screen TV near the door. Also, you could definitely see the kitchen since it had to wall or door to block its' view. The walls were a cute green, and he saw two doors, one probably leading to her room, and the other the bathroom. The floor was polished wood and he took off his shoes just as Kagome did previously.

"Make yourself comfortable, while I go take a shower." Kagome said as she gestured to the love seat and the TV.

She went into the right door, now known as her room and InuYasha caught a glance of rock posters on it and famous woman boxers as well. The walls were white with purple stars and the ceiling was black and it had a mural on the top. But that was all he could see from his position.

Kagome set her things down on the table and immediately went to grab some clean clothes. She took off her clothes and placed it in the dirty hamper and grabbed a robe and her "items." She went out of her room and closed it and went to the neighboring door and instantly closed and locked it. She took off her robe and went into the bathtub, and turned on the hot and cold knobs so it would become warm and she placed the clothes on the little shelf, and waited a few moments for the water to become just the right temperature.

She went into the water's spray and grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and immediately scrubbed away the grime and sweat from her body and hair.

Five minutes later, she finished and turned off the knob and wiped herself dry and wrapped her hair into a towel, and grabbed at her undergarments first and put on a black tank top with a skull icon on the bottom right of the tank top, and light wash skinny jeans and put on black short socks and her black high top converse.

She took off her towel, and brushed it and quickly put it into a ponytail. And she grabbed her robe and put it on the hook of the door, and went out.

InuYasha was engrossed in his favorite show, "Manswers," (I know it isn't on in the afternoons, but I don't know what else a regular guy would watch! XD). Kagome cleared her throat.

InuYasha jumped up, and instantly drooled. Kagome stood there looking slightly wet from the shower, and she looked amazingly hot with her B-sized boob. (Sorry! But I had to admit SOME things about her! XD), and the skinny jeans hugged her bottom nicely, even though it wasn't as sculpted as the other girls. Also, the tank top hugged her curves nicely, and her lips look slightly pink from rushing to put the clothes on.

InuYasha found her amazingly gorgeous…

"Well, let's get going InuYasha!" She said smiling. She grabbed her wallet, car keys, and her dorm keys, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind them.

A/N: Well, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please review everyone! I really am trying to make this story a good one! So, please review! And I would like contructive criticism, no flames! Now, here's the cast!

InuYasha: WOMAN, YOU PUNCHED ME REALLY HARD!!! *Grabs cheek*

Kagome: I didn't know I was THAT strong InuYasha!

InuYasha: WELL, YOU'RE STUPID FOR DOING THAT YOU CRAZY B****!!!

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Oh shit! *Runs away*

Kagome: SIT!!!

InuYasha slams into the floor.

Sango: While they are busy bickering… I'll say the next chapter summary!

Summary: For the next chapter! Kagome will face InuYasha's crazy fan girl! Wonder who it is? And is this girl nuts!? Kagome will not stand for it! Kagome gets into fighting position and!

That's all for now!

Next chapter title: Lunch Disaster!


	2. Lunch Disaster!

Kagome6695: Happy New Year everyone! Like I said, I would update every week, but my mom was being a b****. So, I'm INCREDIBLY sorry! Well, I know you all want to read the story so, I'll just go straight to it.

**Boxing Love**

**Chapter 2: Lunch Disaster!**

Kagome was still fuming about yesterday's events as she stood on top of the ladder trying to decorate the gym with decorations for 2010's Happy New Year celebration for all the students.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome and instantly shuddered at how ugly yesterday was and how they got stuck with this job…

_Flashback:_

_Kagome and InuYasha just came into the cafeteria and went straight to the cafeteria line. As they got their food, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga waved them over to their usual table._

"_Well, you can sit with us if you want to, InuYasha," Kagome said looking at him._

"_Yeah, it's okay, I'll sit with you guys. Besides, it's better than sitting at that desperate-looking whore at THAT table," InuYasha replied as he nodded his head towards Kinky-ho's table of sluts and jocks._

"_Well, now you don't have to deal with them anymore," Kagome said as she looked at him once again, "all you have to do is just ignore that skanky wh- FUCK!!!"_

_Kagome fell to the floor and spilt her food onto her clothes and hair. "WHO THE FUCK TRIPPED ME!" Kagome yelled as she stood up angrily._

_Soon she heard snickering and looked in that direction, and saw Kinky-ho's foot outstretched to the side. You can probably guess what happened._

"_You little fucking bitch!" Kagome yelled at the still-smirking bitch._

"_You better be careful Ka-HO-me, because I don't let anyone steal my man, and gets away with saying shit behind my back," she replied smirking even more._

"_Oh, you're going to regret you ever did that bitch," Kagome said as she started cracking her knuckles, neck, and shoulders, "I'm going to enjoy this…"she said as she got into a stance._

"_Shit…" Kikyo muttered to herself in fear. "AH!!!" She yelled trying to get as far away from the malevolent-looking boxer._

_Kagome ran forward and grabbed Kikyo's long hair, and yanked until Kikyo fell onto her back painfully. Kikyo groaned in pain and grasped at her long, straight hair, and tried to get it out of the vice-like grip of the boxer in training and tried to get free._

_It was of no use because Kagome was too pissed off to give Kikyo any mercy. Kagome yanked Kikyo to her feet and kneed her stomach so hard that Kikyo lost her breath for a couple of seconds._

_Before Kikyo could breath, Kagome held her hair harder and spun Kikyo right into a deserted table and hit her back onto a metal pole of the table._

"_AH!" Kikyo yelled out._

"_STOP IT KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled out to Kagome._

_InuYasha rushed through the big crowd that surrounded the two girls, and grasped Kagome's arms and held her back. 'Shit Kagome is REALLY strong!' InuYasha thought as he almost lost his gripping with Kagome's unusual strength and wiggles to get out of his hold._

"_GRRR! FUCKING LET ME GO INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled at him still having her hate-filled glare at the now-helped up Kikyo._

_Kikyo flinched from underneath Kagome's heated glare and whimpered as well._

"_NO! Now calm down Kagome!" InuYasha said. "You don't want to be caught by the-"_

"_The principal?" The principal said looking angrily at Kagome, InuYasha and Kikyo. He looked at the fuming Kagome._

"_I'm very ashamed of you Kagome Anjalin Higurashi," Principal Myoga looked at her as he shook his head ashamed. "As for you Kikyo, I saw the whole thing, I am NOT surprised you have committed such an act towards Kagome. You know she has temperamental issues and very well can, as you teenagers say nowadays, 'kick your ass'. InuYasha I am glad you have tried to stop the fight, but I am sorry to say that the three of you have to have a punishment for starting this outrageous fight. So, since the New Year celebration is coming in two days, I will make you guys be in charge of decorations of the New Year dance," he concluded._

_InuYasha had long time let go of Kagome and all three people muttered "Yes, Principal Myoga…"_

"_Good, now, Kikyo you will go to the nurses office, and everyone go back to class!" he yelled towards everyone else since it has been three minutes after the tardy bell._

_Kikyo had been helped by a football player and he carried her to the nurses office as everyone else had gone to class, except for most people who had night classes or what-not they had._

_Kagome and InuYasha had about five out of six night classes together, so they both didn't need to go to class right then._

"_InuYasha?" Kagome said looking at him slightly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm really sorry for losing my temper back there… And having you get in trouble by Principal Myoga…"_

"_It's no big deal," InuYasha said as he waved it off, "I would've gotten in trouble anyways for helping."_

"_I guess you're right…" Kagome sighed out._

_End of Flashback_

Kikyo was at the other end of the gym, not wanting to get Kagome mad again. She flinched when she leaned up tying balloons to the little banner saying "Happy New Year," and she grasped her aching stomach. 'I should've never done that…' She thought as she glanced at InuYasha and Kagome.

She instantly got angry yet again. 'But she deserved it! InuYasha is MY man! Not that fucking sluts! I shall have him as my boyfriend if it's the last thing I'll do!' she concluded angrily as she forgot her aching body and tied the balloons tightly. She then thought of an evil plan and she glanced at the two unknowing young adults at the other side of the room. 'This shall be fun…' she smirked.

Kagome 6695: I hope you think this chapter was good! I had a fun time typing up the scenes! ^_^ Please review!!! ^_^

Kagome: God, Kikyo made me so mad!!!

InuYasha: Yeah, I'll say! *Rubs arms* You really hurt me with all that wiggling you did to get out of my hold! *Glares at Kagome*

Kagome: Well sorry! I'm just a really good actress! *Giggles* It's not my fault you couldn't handle me!

InuYasha: Oh yeah!

Kagome: Yeah!

InuYasha: Prove it!

Kagome: Gladly. *Smirks* SIT!!!

InuYasha: Shit… *SLAM!*

Kagome: While InuYasha is getting himself out of that! I will say the summary!

Chapter 3: Happy New Year Dance:

InuYasha had been talking to Miroku and his date, Sango, and had been waiting for Kagome to come into the crowded gym. He trained his hanyou ears on the gym door, and keened his sense of smell for her amazing scent that was hard to explain. Soon, he was bombarded by the opening of the gym door, and that scent. Everyone who stood near the door gasped! They made way for the person and InuYasha finally saw her…

Please Review and tell me what you think! ^_^


	3. Happy New Year's Dance

Kagome6695: Sorry for waiting 7 months to finally make the next chapter! I didn't have my own laptop to use until now, and I had writers block… But this time, I will try my best to post up the next chapters! I'm going to post up at least 5 chapters right now to make it up to you all. So, please bear with me at how rushed my chapters sound.

**Boxing Love**

**Chapter 3: Happy New Year's Dance**

Finally, the day of the New Year's Dance had finally come as everyone (InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango) were inside the crowded gym of Shikon College. They were talking amongst themselves and eating the finger food and drinking the punch.

"Man, I'm glad we made the New Year's Dance a success!" InuYasha said feeling proud of Kagome's and his work with the gym.

"Yeah man! This place was really well done! I'm proud of you guys!" Miroku said giving InuYasha a knuckle touch.

"I'd have to agree. I especially loved how Kagome made the theme of the party of a starlit night. Also, how you guys put in a huge, flat screen TV projector on the white tarp in order for us all to see the New York's New Year's ball to descend for the countdown! Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" Sango said inquisitively.

Sango was dressed in a black and pink satin dress that was crossed over her chest, covering her breasts from view, but enough to give a teasing view to the famous pervert we all know – her date (Miroku). Her dress stopped mid-thigh, and she wore silver high heels of about three inches tall. Sango matched those with her silver bangles on her right wrist, medium sized hoop earrings, and a pendant with a silvery locket enclosed with her and Miroku's picture.

(Kagome6695: Yes, they have been together since high school if you are all wondering.)

Miroku wore a pink tie to match Sango, and wore a black tuxedo with a silver collared shirt underneath, which had three buttons left undone so it would show a little bit of his exposed flesh.

As for InuYasha, he wore a scarlet red tie, also wearing a black tuxedo, and wearing a white collared shirt underneath (which he left at least three buttons left undone to show some of his chest).

"Kagome had to do some last minute details for the dance, so she's going to be a little late for the dance." InuYasha informed.

InuYasha was growing weary of waiting, it's been almost an hour and Kagome hasn't shown up yet. He impatiently tapped his foot as he was leaning on the wall waiting for Kagome to arrive. Sango and Miroku had gone to dance already, and InuYasha wanted to at least have one slow and one fast dance with Kagome.

As the dance is going on…

Kagome is trying to speedily rush in her dorm trying to get ready. She took a five minute shower to take off the dried sweat on her body – which was from trying to check on the gym for last minute things to be done. She blow dried her hair and then yanked on her dress. As Kagome waited for the straightener to heat up, she had done her makeup speedily but thoroughly done meticulously. Once that was over, Kagome put a little bit of heat protecting oil for the hair and started to straighten her hair to near perfection. She gave herself a once over in her full body mirror and grabbed her card key, her keys, and her clutch wallet.

Kagome left the room and closed the door behind her and walked towards the destination of the dance. As she nears the dance's double doors, she pauses and takes a deep breath and opens the doors…

Three minutes before this…

"Did you set it up right?" the person in the corner of the dark part of the dance floor asked the man who had two dates on each arm.

"Yeah yeah, now you better pay up tonight sweet cheeks," he gruffly said.

"You will if this goes according to plan," Kikyo says as she leans in and purrs in his ears.

"Oh, it will…. It will…." Naraku says as he chuckles darkly…

(With InuYasha)

InuYasha's ears have trained itself to tune in on Kagome's scent every time she's near and he instantly perked up at the sound of the dance's double doors slightly jingled. It slowly opens and out comes Kagome. InuYasha instantly rushes to go by her side, but everyone looks over at her because she emphasized radiance and beauty.

Kagome looked among the crowd and instantly locked eyes with InuYasha's golden eyes. She walked towards him and BOOM! It happens…

As Kagome walks towards InuYasha, Kikyo evilly smirks and presses the tiny button in her hands.

Kagome walks towards InuYasha, and Kikyo presses the button. And suddenly Kagome is bombarded with sticky, black liquid and tons of feathers all over her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" Kagome screams in complete anger.

Kikyo snickers at how ridiculous Kagome looked.

"Aww, little Kagome. Didn't I tell you not to mess with my InuYasha? Well, I guess this is a sticky sitchuation. Have fun cleaning yourself up!" Kikyo comes out of the crowd and everyone including the very pissed of Kagome to glare at her.

"Kikyo, I will KICK your ass so bad right now!" Kagome yells. Kagome starts to move towards her, only to find out that the black liquid is so sticky that she isn't able to move very much. "What the hell is this stuff!"

"Oh nothing, just some secret glue that my friend gave me for this little plan. Hope you can get out of this one with your boxing skills. Oh wait, YOU CAN'T!" Kikyo annoyingly laughs with random snorts.

"Once I'm out of this, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome shrieked out loudly.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm going to take photos of you for a page in the Shikon College Newspaper." Kikyo says as she takes out her camera and takes pictures of Kagome's humiliating sitchuation.

InuYasha stood in shock at how this all unfolded, and as that quickly subsided, he rushes over to Kagome's side and tries to get her out of that but finds it useless since she's completely stuck with the black liquid hardening.

"Well, this has been fun, but we'll let you stay there while everyone else parties!" Kikyo says and tells the crowd.

The crowd looks at Kagome in pity but grudgingly goes off into their own groups.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!" Kagome rants as she tries to wriggle out of the quickly hardening unknown substance.

"Kagome, calm down! The more you wriggle, the more the black liquid's going to harden quickly. I think I have a plan to get you out… But… It's not a really good plan…" InuYasha says as he looks away.

"What is it?..." Kagome says unwilling to know the plan.

"Um… I think we're gonna have to take off the clothing you're wearing…" InuYasha says bashfully.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kagome yells into his sensitive ears.

"Yes! Unless you DON'T want to get out!" InuYasha yells back.

"Ugh! Worst night ever! Fine! We'll do it! Give me your coat so I can cover myself…" Kagome says irritatedly.

"Okay." InuYasha said as took off his over coat and gave it to Kagome.

As Kagome got situated, InuYasha tried to unzip the dress. As he finally got it off, he looked away as the zipper went further down than comfortable. Soon, Kagome finally got out and quickly put on the coat.

"It's a good thing the coat is long enough to reach mid thigh…" Kagome said.

"Yeah, we might want to go to your dorm…" InuYasha said feeling embarrassed about Kagome clad in her undergarments enclosed in HIS overcoat. (Kagome6695: WE ALL KNOW WHAT HE'S THINKING ABOUT. HAHA.)

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

Kagome and InuYasha walk towards her dorm and both were feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill Kikyo for this…"

"Don't get so worked up. She was just mad at how bad you kicked her butt last time. If you guys keep this up, we don't know how this would even end no matter how many times you beat her up, and how bad she humiliates you."

"You're right… But you should know it's not over until I'm victorious."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" InuYasha sighed.

Soon, they both come up to Kagome's door and Kagome luckily had her clutch with her. Kagome slid the key on the door lock, and it opened.

"Well, we might as well call it a night. It's been very eventful…" Kagome tells InuYasha.

"Yeah…" InuYasha said. He looks at Kagome's soft pink lips.

"Yeah, night InuYasha," Kagome tells InuYasha.

InuYasha couldn't help himself and grabs Kagome's face and kisses her luscious lips.

"Mmph!" Kagome mumbles in surprise. Soon, her eyes slowly close and she starts to kiss back. She lifts her arms across the back of InuYasha's neck making him come closer to her. InuYasha's arms slowly enclose around her lithe waist making both of their bodies come closer together.

InuYasha starts nibbling on Kagome's lower lip begging for entrance into her hot mouth, and Kagome slightly opens it and InuYasha delves his tongue into her open mouth. They both come inside her dorm and InuYasha lifts Kagome up and Kagome wraps her legs around his strong body. InuYasha shuts the door with a light kick and InuYasha goes towards Kagome's bedroom. InuYasha lays her onto the bed and continues to kiss her…

TO BE CONTINUED.

InuYasha: BLEH! I can't believe I had to make out with her!

Kagome: YOU KNOW WHAT! SIT!

InuYasha slams into the floor.

Kagome6695: You're so idiotic InuYasha… -.- Well, the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this, and some more drama to be unraveled! So please review! :D

Boxing Love

Chapter 4: (No title given yet.)


End file.
